Vehicle drivelines typically include a series of driveshafts that are connected to each other at connection interfaces. Various connection interfaces can be used to connect these driveshafts, such as flanges or universal joint yokes for example. Flanges and universal joint yokes each include a hub portion with a bore that receives one end of a driveshaft. A flange includes a substantially flat connection interface that connects to another flange component. A yoke is connected to another yoke with a cross member to form a universal joint. The cross member includes four trunnions. One yoke includes a pair of yoke arms that are coupled to two trunnions of the cross member. The remaining pair of trunnions are coupled to another pair of yoke arms on a second yoke to form the universal joint.
One advantage with a flange connection is that torque loads are evenly distributed across the body of the flange such that torque levels are at an acceptable level when they reach a reduced diameter area at the hub portion. When a flange connection is replaced by a universal joint yoke, due to the opposing connection point interfaces of the yoke arms, stress levels are significantly increased at the hub portion, which can result in premature wear or failure.